Memoirs of a Hero
by EKI-Niwatori
Summary: This is a first-hand account of Link’s experiences throughout Twilight Princess. He gives a tell all account of what really happened on his journey. He gives us this story in a diary format as the events unfolded before him. This is his story.


This is a first-hand account of Link's experiences throughout _Twilight Princess. _He gives a tell all account of what really happened on his journey. He gives us this story in a diary format as the events unfolded before him. This is not his retrospect of the events, this is a story of how he reacted at the time and what was going through his head.

**A/N:** This story has been reposted. After the story was originally posted a number of years ago now, I realised I had a number of spelling errors. Over the years I did attempt to fix the more noticeable errors. I have no doubt there is still many errors that I didn't pick up, or decided it wasn't worth re-uploading the chapter to fix.

This chapter is different from the original posting, as it seems my writing and humour has changed since I wrote this originally. After deleting the story from my account, I opened up the files on my computer and found myself getting stuck and editing and changing parts of this chapter. After I bothered to do this I decided that I may as well re-post it again from the start. I have no beta, and no desire for one - no matter how needed it might be. I enjoy writing, but unfortunately I would be a terrible person to beta for - mainly because I really do not have time to be writing anything. Please forive the grammar errors, I know there is some inconsistency in the tense I use. I changed the tense so many times throughout the history of this story that will be parts where I have forgotten to change. Please feel free to kindly point them out for me.

Finally, I do not own Zelda, Link or any of the related characters. They belong to the respective owners. I am only playing with them for the purposes of my own entertainment. As far as I know, the speech from Midna is direct from the game. Any changes in her script have been purposefully done for the story. I used a copy of the script from a walkthrough, that I will give all credit once I find it again.

**Chapter 1 – Imprisonment  
**

**The Gods hate me. **

I am in a prison cell. And get this; I've been transformed into a wolf. Isn't it bad enough that I'm in prison, but now I am experiencing a very vivid hallucination?

I have no idea how this even happened. The last thing I remember I was in Ordon. I was talking to Ilia about a journey I was about to go on. I expect it was nothing more then making a delivery to the castle, but they tried to spruce it up by calling it a journey. Of course, not that I was complaining, Ordon can really cramp one's style – particularly so when the only person your age in the village is Ilia, and everyone expects you to marry her one day.

But then… monsters attacked. Monsters that somehow have the ability to turn me into a wolf. This is crazy. This has to be come kind of weird dream. Maybe Ilia or the annoying children slipped some drugs into my drinking water. I think I will go to sleep and hope I wake up in my bed.

**Bloody Hell.**

Yes, I'm still here. However, it gets much worse. I didn't think it was possible. Not only am I still suffering from the believing I am a wolf hallucination, another creature of sorts has materialised outside of my cell. Of course, it has only been an hour or so, perhaps the drugs have not passed completely through my system yet. I hope Ilia is getting a good laugh out of this.

But to redirect my thoughts back to the creature – whatever it is. It seems my second hallucination is taking on a whole new level – it's talking.

"I found you!" The scary creature announces. Perfect. You just know you're loved when an evil indescribable creature comes looking for you. I will call it an imp. That seems to suit.

"Oooh! Aren't you scary," the creature continues. I believe my own hallucination is mocking my current predicament. Just wait until I get out of this cell, and then it can judge just how scary I can be.

"I was planning on helping you." It says, grinning at my impishly. So, it wants to help me. This is interesting. Well, who am I to discriminate based on appearance? Of course, once couldn't help but notice the past tense the imp used.

"But you aren't a human anymore, are you? You're a beast!" Oh really? Well thanks for stating the bloody obvious. I really needed to be told that.

"What's the matter with you?" It asks as if it doesn't know. Well, for one I am a wolf I tried to communicate, of course I am incapable of speech at the present.

"Get over here, now." It demands. How, pray tell, does the creature suggest I achieve this? Even in human form I don't exactly have the strength to break out of a cell. I was expecting the creature to have the key. Though I guess a key would be too much to ask for. Apparently finding me was a higher priority then finding a key. It still expects me to get out of this cell by myself. If this were possible, surely I would have already done so, and not waited for this imp to arrive to give me the approval to escape?

The imp is stating at me expectantly, with this insufferable smirk on its face. I guess I should start looking for a way to escape this cell. Though, I am beginning to wonder if escaping is the best thing – this creature hasn't exactly introduced itself or given me any reason to trust it. And it certainly isn't helping me escape, despite what it said.

Wait! What is this? _A hole?_ It was masterfully hidden under a few boxes and a bit of straw. I know henchmen are stereotypically stupid, but this is beyond a joke.

"I guess you're not completely stupid after all!" The creature informed me after I burrowed out on the other side. Not completely stupid? So the creature is saying I am partially stupid, at least? Did I do something to offend it?

"Listen, I like you, so I think I'll help you get out of here." The imp likes me, well, that has made my day.

**What did I do?**

At this point I begin to wonder what I've done to deserve this. I have never done anything terribly wrong. Nothing, at least, to deserve the punishment I am receiving. A few hours ago I was a relatively innocent farm boy, now I am a wolf. I am beginning to come to terms with the fact this is not a hallucination and these events are actually occurring and that wishing them away won't help anyone. A part of me is still hanging onto the idea I am just crazy, of course, this idea is not exactly attractive to me either.

I am beginning to play the blame game. At first, I thought about the evil imp. It was the first target, being the one to know about me and appear at my cell. It easily could have masterminded the whole thing. Of course, I then come to the issue of motive and can't think of one. I would have remembered meeting it before, so It can't have a vendetta against me.

My thoughts then went to Ilia. She was certainly not the mastermind either, but she does deserve a part of the blame, no matter how unfair applying it to her may be. Ilia is the one that stole my horse, Epona. She claimed I was mistreating her. I wasn't, but this is really besides the point. Had she not done this, I would not have been trying to convince her to give Epona back when the creatures attack. Of course, it is entirely possible the creatures went on to attack the village, and even if I was at home I still could have been caught up in it. But at this point, I am beyond being reasonable. I have been turned into a wolf, of all things, after all.

The imp is riding on my back. As it is getting tiring referring to the imp as an 'it', I can only assume from the terrible giggling it seems fond of that it is in fact a 'she'. Although, of course, having an effeminate sounding voice is indicative of nothing really. She appears to be under the belief that she has to direct me everywhere I go. She wants me to jump on command. I don't know what's worse, the fact she is giving me orders, or the fact that I am complying with them. She is quite the irritating guide, though. She gets my attention with her giggles. Of course, it really isn't as bad as screeching 'HEY LISTEN' every time she wanted me to jump for her.

Apparently we are off to see Princess Zelda. This is quite interesting really. I am, for all expects and purposes an insignificant farm boy. What would Princess Zelda want with me? I am not exactly, at this moment, in a position to receive guests. Not in my current wolf form. Perhaps, Princess Zelda knows how to lift this curse? Well, I suppose this gives me something to strive for. It is best, just for the time being, to allow the imp to order me around. Once I am human again, I can give the imp a piece of my mind and show her how I feel about her bossing me around.


End file.
